


Next to you

by lucasli



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Despair Era (Dangan Ronpa), Established Relationship, Fluff, Kamukura Izuru Has Feelings, Kamukura Izuru Is Bad At Feelings, Light Angst, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, mentions of past trauma (sort of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26858401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucasli/pseuds/lucasli
Summary: Sometimes it’s nice being held. A fic where Nagito and Izuru actually get some rest.
Relationships: Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 6
Kudos: 129





	Next to you

It felt…nice, Izuru established. His muscles relaxed and he felt himself sink further into the shitty mattress as he basked in the warmth of another person. A thin stripe of light warmed the room into a comfortable temperature. The room didn’t smell too much of blood and despair either. It really was nice.   
Nagito was lying beside him, high just off Izuru’s presence. He looked…cute with his messy white hair and pale eyes only half open and awake. His thin limbs were hidden under a thinner blanket as he held and caressed Izuru. It was unusual for them to have such soft moments together. Usually they were walking around on foot, pinning each other against a wall or many kilometres apart. Izuru made sure to log every second of the moment.  
More often than not it was he who held Nagito close, letting him ramble or cry or sleep. But now it was his turn to be held by the frail man. It was comforting. Izuru could let his tired body relax and mind ease while he laid there, open and vulnerable to anyone and Nagito.  
Even with everything being so peaceful, Izuru felt himself start to stir. He wasn’t used to everything being this calm. Sure, he was basically the epitome of emotionless but then he was walking, moving, planning, thinking. He wasn’t used to feeling calm.   
As he grew more and more restless, Nagito took notice. His red eyes had been flickering around them, his tell-tale sign of being uneasy or restless.  
“What’s wrong, Izuru?” Nagito asked, gently running his fingers through thick black hair.   
“It’s nothing”, he said. “Quite literally.” Nagito gave him a confused look.  
“What do you mean?” he asked. Izuru sighed.  
“Nothing’s happening outside, there’s nothing we have to do. Everything is still, and it feels wrong.”  
Nagito frowned slightly before pulling Izuru closer.  
“I guess that makes sense. You’re too used to it being chaos at any given moment?” he said, trying to understand Izuru’s whack emotions.   
“Despair can’t last forever, there needs to be calm before a storm can rise up.” Izuru rolled his eyes.   
“Maybe I’m just bored”, he mumbled. The other man laughed at the comment.   
“When are you not bored, Izuru?” he giggled. He didn’t answer.  
“It’s, concerning you know? That you’re always bored or don’t feel anything”, Nagito said quietly. “Maybe they cut too deep.” He reached his hand towards Izuru’s temple.   
“Don’t”, he said, brushing away the hand. He didn’t like thinking about it. Or talking about it for that matter. He didn’t like being reminded of what they did to him.  
“Oh, sorry”, Nagito said. “Did I upset you?”  
“It’s fine.”  
“…”’  
“It’s not is it?”  
“Nagito”, Izuru glared. The man looked softly concerned at him. Not like a teacher annoyed at a child for not understanding something simple, but more like someone who understood the confusion, understood the hesitation.   
“All right then. I’m sorry for pressuring you”, he said softly, finally letting the topic go. “Can I still hold you?”  
They easily fell back where they had been just minutes ago. Remnants of the past conversation still lingered, but they were good at ignoring unpleasant things. Izuru allowed his body to relax into Nagito’s again, and let his mind be distracted by the slim fingers in his hair. His thoughts were still racing at inhuman speeds. He wasn’t sure what to do with that. His head never seemed to quiet down, almost like there was background noise far, far back in his brain.   
“Nagito, can you sing?” Izuru asked.   
“Someone as talentless as me can’t possibly be pleasant to listen to”, the pale man wheezed.  
“Can you hum at least?” Izuru growled. “The silence is too loud.”   
Dry lips pressed against his forehead.  
“Alright”, Nagito’s hushed voice said. Carefully he moved Izuru closer, nestling his head against his chest. Just above his heart.   
Nagito started humming. It was a quiet tune easily interrupted by embarrassed laugh. Izuru nudged him to continue. As he progressed further into the melody Nagito gained some confidence, slipping inn bits of lyrics and actual song at random.   
It wasn’t particularly good nor bad. It was normal. Casual like one would hold someone’s hand, careful like carrying a cup of tea, adoring like a pink sunset.   
Izuru became more and more drowsy. It was annoying. He had the ability to stay awake for days on end, but a shy hum knocked him out as fast as the sedatives he had been given once. But this time it wasn’t sedatives. It was Nagito. A different danger all together.   
Izuru pressed a kiss to the singer’s jaw before settling in the crook of his neck. The sleepiness really getting to him now. Of course, Nagito took notice. He pulled the blanket tighter around them, and kissed Izuru’s cheek back.  
“Sleep well”, he mumbled. “You need it.”   
Izuru managed to get one last kiss and eyeroll in before he sunk into dreamless darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Started writing this wayyy back and only finished it now. I should probably not write when I’m tired since I just make the characters fall asleep lol. I may also have read through this when I was tired so sorry of it's weird. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this short story with the boys being soft!


End file.
